We are applying dynamic nuclear polarization (DNP) to achieve signal enhancements in the magic-angle spinning (MAS) spectra of macromolecules. We are exploiting the large proton enhancements achievable in the TEMPO/water/glycerol solvent system, and tranfering the enhanced polarization to 13C and 15N in macromolecules. We have achieved a signal enhancement by a factor of 20 in the 15N spectrum of 15N-Ala T4 lysozyme in the TEMPO/water/glycerol solvent system at 55 K. In order to achieve such large enhancements, we have constructed a low temperature (to 35 K) DNP/MAS probe. Signal enancements are dramatically improved at low temperature, due the the slower nuclear relaxation rate. We are currently exploring applying DNP to other types of systems, including membrane proteins and nucleic acids.